ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Elder Scrolls(movie franchise)
This is a franchise based of the games of the same name relased in 1994-2019 and spawn 4 sequels and 3 spinoff shows Plots The Elder scrolls (Based off arena)A warrior nord named john bloodshed is one of the emperors faithful friends and allies so john sets off on his quest to find the 8 pieces of the staff of chaos after a deadric warrior known as dagoth er banishes the emperor and all his friends except john he only put in jail. Infomation on film * Rating:PG-13 * Post credits includes a nice view of lillac bay * uncut version with more violence and nude nymph made it rated R but that's the uncut version only The Elder Scrolls II:Lillac bay(2007) (based off daggerfall) A few years after john retreved the staff of chaos he couldn't get enough as the emperor gives him another quest but on the way he joined the dark brotherhood he did the main thing of putting the king of daggerfall's soul to rest Infomation on film * Rating:R(we needed to be accurate to Daggerfall so THATS why) * if you put the DVD on computer you get a free copy of arena,daggerfall,and morrowind The Elder Scrolls III:Nerevar Rising(2010) (based off morrowind) Johns nephew, an argonian named Lizeo oddly enough but than again his sister in law is an argonian so...yeah becomes the nerevar but nobody beleves him untill he goes to red mountain and survives and all that along the way a dark brotherhood assassian attacks him and plot twist,he is John Bloodshed Infomation on film * Rating:PG-13 * The mid credits scene is the oblivion trailer but in live action The Elder Scrolls IV:Oblivion(2014) (based on oblivion)During the crisis Johns son Charles and Lizeo(the first time there are 2 protagenists) go to martin and Jauffre after The emperor dies going into the gates and killing monsters alot of side quests from the game are in here unlike 1-3 because side quests in the game counterparts aren't that interesting Infomation on film * Rating:PG-13 * the reason there are 2 protagenists is because the directer said "oblivion would be even better with co-op" The Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim(2018) (based on skyrim)years after the gates opened a desendant of Lizeo is the last dragonborn his name is Hist(refrance to those trees)and yes a desendant of charles is also here he's by hist's side but mad he can't do shouts and like oblivion they do alot of side quests Infomation on film * Rating:PG-13 * unlike the game instead of 200 years after the oblivion crisis,its only 50 years Spinoff shows Legends and adventures of The Elder Scrolls(2008-2009) (based of battlespire and redguard) season 1 has 7 episodes each episode represents a level from battlespire and season 2 only had 5 episodes and all based of random parts of redguard in a story The Dark Brotherhood(2016-) (based of the dark brotherhood quests of daggerfall,morrowind,oblivion and skyrim) These episodes are quests of the dark brotherhood and said as the best TES show of the 3 The Elder Scrolls Online(2018-) (based of TESO and its many expansions) this is the main story of the ancestors of lizeo and john teaming up with many warriors right now it has seoson 2 based of the morrowind expansion Upcoming films The Elder Scrolls VI:redfall(possibly 2021 or 2022) (Based of redfall) not much is known because bethesda will not allow much infomation because they want it to be a secret Category:Films